


Cold Comfort

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [26]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Hi, my name's Em! I was wondering if you could write a Newt fic/imagine for me, where we're looking for Thomas and Brenda at the Scorch and i'm sick worried because he's like a brother to me and Newt is comforting me and we end up kissing? thank you! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

Em looked out the window of the building Jorge said the would stay in for the night. They spent so many hours looking for Thomas and Brenda after the ambush, that even Minho reluctantly agreed they needed to rest. He promised they would start looking again as soon as it was there in the sky.

If there was one person who was worried about Thomas more than Em, it was Minho. She knew they wouldn’t leave the city until Thomas was found. Even if it was just her and Minho, and the others left to reach the safe haven, they wouldn’t leave Thomas here alone.

"You should get some sleep." Newt’s voice pulled Em from her thoughts, "You’ll need if you want to find him."

Em turned away from the window, sighing heavily with dread. “I can’t sleep. What if we don’t find him?” Her voice shook slightly as she whispered so as to not wake anyone, “What if he’s lying on the ground, dying waiting for us to come help him while we just sit here and do nothing?”

Newt smiled as he placed his hands on her shoulders. “This is Thomas. That guy is harder to kill than a Greiver.” He squeezed Em’s shoulders reassuringly before titling her head up to look him in the eye. “Trust me; I’ve been on the receiving end of a Greiver and Thomas is a lot tougher than them.”

Tears leaked from Em’s eyes as she nodded. He was right, she knew that. They would find Thomas and everything would be okay, but she couldn’t stop worrying about him. They were in a strange city in the middle of the Scorch, with Cranks hiding behind every corner and in every shadow. As much as she wanted to take comfort in Newt’s words, they didn’t help.

Calloused fingers wiped away the tears before lips pressed against her mouth. It was soft and gentle and everything she needed at that moment. All the worry and fear Em felt before was replaced with a warmth that spread through out her entire body.

Even after they parted, the warmth remained, feeling her a cautious hope that things would be okay. Em stared at Newt for a moment and smiled. She knew that once morning came, all her worries and fears would return, possible killing the warmth she felt. But, for this brief moment at least, Em felt peace.


End file.
